


Setting a Course

by withcoffeespoons



Series: Nixa Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Virmire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withcoffeespoons/pseuds/withcoffeespoons
Summary: After leaving Kaidan behind on Virmire, Nixa Shepard has an accident while setting a course in the navigation computer.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: Nixa Shepard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/388603
Kudos: 5





	Setting a Course

After the events of Virmire, the Normandy’s return to the Citadel was delayed nearly a week due to what was officially recorded as difficulties with the navigation console.

The galaxy map flickered out as the sound of splintered glass exploded from the navigation console. Silence fell over the CIC, and nearly a full minute passed before Nixa Shepard realized there was glass embedded in her fist. She held up her hand, staring at the blood running down the length of her forearm. 

“Shepard,” a tense voice intoned. She couldn’t remember his name.

She was bleeding. She knew it only as observed reality, nothing more. “I can’t feel it,” she managed, her mouth dry. She was breathing, loud and harsh.

“Let me take you to the med bay.” Garrus. That was his name. It was Garrus at her side.

A shard of glass pierced her knuckle. The light shone through, glowing red with blood. “I can’t feel it," she repeated. "It's supposed to hurt."

“I know,” Garrus agreed.

Dr. Chakwas pulled the glass from Shepard’s hand, even the tiniest splinters leaving pinpricks of blood to mark their place. Nixa looked on as Chakwas bandaged her swollen knuckles, two broken. The pain still felt dull and distant, as though the hand wasn’t hers at all.

“You did a number on the navigation computer,” Garrus said, filling the air. She’d almost forgotten he was there. “Adams and Tali are looking into it. Best estimate for repairs sets us back a few days.”

“I was—was setting a course,” Nixa explained. "I don't know how..." She didn’t know how her fist had ended up through the console.

Chakwas’ expression pinched with pity.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Nixa insisted.

The doctor pressed two blister packs into Shepard’s good hand. “It will,” she said like she wasn’t just talking about the hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr on January 10, 2016.


End file.
